


Promise

by kaswilde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaswilde/pseuds/kaswilde
Summary: Hidan pierde la cabeza.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 10





	Promise

—Imbécil— Hidan dice entre dientes. El bastardo de Sasori se está riendo de él, su cuello duele y no puede pensar el algo más inteligente para decirle. 

Tendrá que esperar a que Kakuzu o Deidara lleguen, Sasori no movería un solo hilo para ayudar a su cabeza a llegar a su cuerpo. Él la corto después de todo. 

Hace un puchero, esto ya empieza a no gustarle. 

—Yo puedo ayudarlo, compañero—Tobi se acerca demasiado a él. 

—No, no, no—no quiere que lo tome, podría dejarlo caer o algo peor. 

Pero era tarde Tobi ya lo había tomado entre sus brazos caminando hacia su cuerpo rápidamente.. 

—¿Hidan?—era la voz de Kakuzu. 

—¿Kakuzu?, ¡dame la vuelta!, ¡vamos!—Tobi lo hace, de esta manera puede ver a Kakuzu— ¡Kuzu!—su voz se rompe y está a punto de llorar. 

—Hidan, ¿qué pasó?— rápidamente lo toma de las manos de Tobi, mientras lo lleva a su cuerpo. Ya hay hilos saliendo de sus brazos. 

—Sasori me atacó—se queja como un niño pequeño. 

—¿Que le hiciste, Hidan?—pregunta en un suspiro, escuchando los pequeños siseos de Hidan mientras el hilo lo sutura. 

—¡Nada! 

—Hidan... 

—En serio, yo estaba ahí—ahora puede mover sus brazos, así que señala un punto en específico—. Jugando con el rompecabezas que me diste. ¡Y él me atacó! 

El rompecabezas 3D de Hidan sigue en el piso, confirmando las palabras de su dueño. 

Kakuzu podría creerle, Hidan no sé ha separado de esa cosa desde que se la dió. No lo ha podido separar todo este tiempo. Incluso lo acusó de haberlo pegado con pegamento, pero aún así no se rinde. 

—¿Eso es cierto?—pregunta a Sasori, este solo lo mira sin negar nada. 

A Kakuzu no le gusta discutir con sus compañeros que no sean Hidan. Pero en este momento Hidan tiene un puchero en sus labios y hay pequeñas lágrimas corriendo en su rostro. Es un dramático de lo peor, pero hay algo diferente esta vez. 

Deidara llega en ese momento, está a punto de hablar pero se detiene al ver a Hidan lloriquear mientras le unen la cabeza. 

—¿Qué pasó? 

—Me cansé de esperar—Sasori le responde. 

Kakuzu se tensa al oír la respuesta, siente una pequeña ira naciendo en su interior pero Hidan está listo de nuevo, lo ayuda a levantarse. Deidara está mirando mal a Sasori antes de asentir hacia Kakuzu. Pueden irse ahora. 

—Vamos, Hidan. 

Hidan asiente. 

—¡Mi regalo!—corre hasta el lugar y lo levanta, guardándolo en su túnica. 

—¿Estás bien?—Deidara era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía. Kakuzu no contaba, con él las cosas eran diferentes. 

El puchero de Hidan vuelve mientras asiente, es como un niño que llora al recordar su desgracia. 

Han caminado mucho tiempo y Hidan está inusualmente callado. En este punto Kakuzu tiene que aceptar que le preocupa. 

—¿Qué pasa, Hidan?—lo obliga a detenerse para escucharlo. 

Y ahí está de nuevo. Los ojitos llorosos y el pequeño puchero. 

—Odio que Sasori haga eso—así que no era la primera vez que lo hacía—. No porque sea inmortal significa que no me duelen las heridas—Hidan parece demasiado ofendido mientras habla—. ¡No es divertido que me mutilen solo porque no puedo morir! 

Cuando Hidan lloraba sus corazones se inquietaban, molestos y deseando poder hacer algo. A veces buscando algo parecido a la venganza. 

—No dejaré que pase de nuevo—y es una promesa. 

Hidan lo mira directamente a los ojos. Hay un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y Kakuzu se alivia un poco, su sangre está circulando de nuevo. 

—Gracias. 

Hidan olvida el asunto rápidamente, concentrándose de nuevo en su rompecabezas. Kakuzu está seguro que tropezará en cualquier momento.

**Author's Note:**

> El rompecabezas al que hago referencia es como estos: https://es.dhgate.com/product/classic-3d-iq-wooden-brain-teaser-bamboo/408203247.html  
> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios son siempre bien recibidos:)  
> Por favor espera la actualización <3


End file.
